NickSplat 2017 Upfront
Think it about time that 90's Are All That should start airing shows outside the 90's era as well as anime series and have the block appeal to "mature audiances". They should also air movies after the blocks first airings. Mainly because the current Splat schedule is nothing but Nick on CBS 2.0 because it's filled w/ E/I rated shows. Not to mention they should do Nood bumpers since Cartoon Network is done with Noods years ago. Plus, the should air movies to rival to Cartoon Network, Discovery Family and Disney Channel. Shows in the 2017 upfront *U-Pick (does not include CatDog, ChalkZone, Yakkity Yak, Shuriken School, Tak and The Power of Juju or The Mighty B) *Doug *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rocko's Modern Life *The Angry Beavers *Bolts and Blip *B-Daman Crossfire *Sanjay and Craig (replacing ChalkZone) *Tenjho Tenge *Rabids Invasion *Cromartie High School *MegaMan: NT Warrior *Wild Grinders (replacing Shuriken School) *Breadwinners (replacing Tak and The Power of Juju) *Viewtiful Joe *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Shaman King *Bamboo Blade *Hamtaro *Saiyuki Reloaded *Mew Mew Power *Oggy and The Cockroaches (replacing CatDog) *Ruby Gloom *LBX (replacing The Mighty B!) *Ren and Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon *B-Daman Fireblast *Medabots *Clang Invasion *Mr. Meaty *Rocket Monkeys *Catscratch *El Tigre *The X's *Leviathan: The Last Defence *Snow White w/ Red Hair *Sam & Max: Freelance Police *The Ripping Friends *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *Glenn Martin DDS *Planet Sheen *Fred: The Show *Awsomeness TV *Marvin Marvin *Blue Exorcist *Boku No Pico *A Certain Magical Index *Get Blake (replacing Yakkity Yak) *The Loud House *Skylanders Academy Movies *Heathcliff: The Movie *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Flubber *Baby Guinesses *Inspector Gadget *Disney's The Kid *I Am Sam *Josie and The Pussycats *The Animal *The Trumpet of The Swan *Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas *Cardcaptors: The Movie *The Country Bears *The Tuxedo *Eight Crazy Nights *The Hot Chick *Johnny English *Elf *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in The Hat *50 First Dates *The Stepford Wives *Super Size Me *Sleepover *Shark Tale *Meet The Fockers *Christmas With The Kranks *Son of The Mask *The Pacifier *Kirby: Fight To The Finish *Chicken Little *The Benchwarmers *Disney's The Wild *Click *Little Man *World Trade Center *Cardcaptors: The Movie 2 *Even Almighty *I Now Pronounce you Chuck and Larry *Mr. Bean's Holiday *The Love Guru *Eagle Eye *Igor *Four Christmases *G-Force *9 *Planet 51 *Despicable Me *Megamind *Little Fockers *Gnomeo & Juliet *Rango *Johnny English: Reborn *Jack & Jill *Arthur Christmas *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax *A Thousand Words *Foodfight *Wreck-It Ralph *Tales of Vesperia: The Movie *Despicable Me 2 *The Last Flight of The Champion *Oggy and The Cockroaches: The Movie *Free Birds *The Nut Job *Alexander and The Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day *Ribbit *Strange Magic *Pixels *Krampus *Bling *Nine Lives *A.C.O.R.N.S.: Operation Crackdown *Albert Next Noods (Note: This section is under contrition) *Oggy-'Oggy and The Cockroaches' *Ricky-'Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy' *Blake-'Get Blake' *Stimpy-'The Ren and Stimpy Show/Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon' *Lincoln-'The Loud House' *Mr. Blik-'Catscratch' *MegaMan.EXE-'MegaMan: NT Warrior' *Kirby-'Kirby: Right Back at Ya!' *Mechazawa-'Cromartie High School' *Joe-'Viewtiful Joe' *Crash Bandicoot-'Skylander Academy' *Ruby-'Ruby Gloom' *Hamtaro-'Hamtaro' *Metabee-'Medabots' *Parker-'Mr. Meaty' *Sheen-'Planet Sheen' *Sanjay-'Sanjay and Craig' *SwaySway-'Breadwinners' *Mr. X-'The Xs' *Amy Cohen-'LBX' *Gus-'Rocket Monkeys' *Meaty-'Wild Grinders' *Fred-'Fred: The Show' *Mavin-'Marvin Marvin' *Rivet-'Clang Invasion' *Jimmy the Idiot Boy-'The Ripping Friends' *Fred-'Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island' *Max-'Sam and Max: Freelance Police' *Shirayuki-'Snow White with Red Hair' *Tamaki-'Bamboo Blade' *Leviathan-'Leviathan: The Last Defense' *El Tigre-'El Tigre' *Index-'A Certain Magical Index' *Rocko-'Rocko's Modern Life' *Doug-'Doug' *Norbert-'The Angry Beavers' *Rabid-'Rabids Invasion' *Bolts-'Bolts and Blip' *Sumi-'B-Daman Crossfire/B-Daman Fireblast' *Mini Mew-'Mew Mew Power' *Morty-'Shaman King' *Shiemi Moriyama-'Blue Exocite' *Pico'''-Boku No Pico''' *Digital Flip Camera-'Movie' **Male Jessica Spencer-'The Hot Chick' **Don Lino-'Shark Tale' **Reggie-'Free Birds' **Igor-'Igor' **Ribbit-'Ribbit' **Jack-'Meet The Folkers/Little Fockers' **Baby Avey-'Son of The Mask' **Mavin-'The Animal' **Even-'Even Almighty' **Steve Carrell's Character-'Alexander and The Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day' **Gus Matthews-'The Benchwarmers' **Weebo-'Flubber' **Gadget-'Inspector Gadget' **Larry-'I Now Pronouce You Chuck & Larry' **Joise-'Joise and The Pussycats' **Grinch-'Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas' **Cat-'Dr. Seuss' The Cat in The Hat' **Chicken Little-'Chicken Little' **Davy Stone-'Eight Crazy Nights' **Nigel the Koala-'Disney's The Wild' **9-'9' **Minion-'Megamind' **Rango-'Rango' **Ralph-'Wreck-It Ralph' **Dave the Minion-'Desipcable Me Films' **Surley-'The Nut Job' **Gnomeo-'Gnomeo and Juliet' **(Live-Action) Mr. Bean-'Mr. Bean's Holiday' **Otto Porkings-'The Last Flight of The Champion' **Arthur-'Arthur Christmas' **The Lorax-'Dr. Seuss' The Lorax' **Evil Teddy-'Krampus' Noods & Bumpers See The Splat Noods and Bumpers New Athem The Japanese ending to the 1993 Pink Panther series.